bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Randamonium! (Dimension)
is sucked into the Randamonium! Dimension]] Randamonium! is an alternate dimension and the primary setting of the comic series Randamonium!. It is fairly new and unstable, which causes dimensional gates appear at random in vairous parts of the world. These gates teleport unsuspecting victims to locations within Randamonium!, a phenomena known as randomization. Regions Randamonium! is composed of several regions with a wide array of climates. Each region is assigned a Randamonium! Attendant to protect and aid those visiting. The Field- A large grassy area that connects many of the other regions. The Brown Room, the Randobot Factory and Randamonium! City are all located here. Assigned Attendants: Philbert, Gilbert Desert- A large, barren sand-covered region of Randamonium!. Assigned Attendants: Unknown Forest- A small region that is dominated by large trees. Assigned Attendants: Unknown Ocean- This region is covered in water where not many lifeform reside. Assigned Attendants: Unknown Underground- Randamonium! has an immense series of tunnels and caves residing underneath the surface. Many strange creatures make their home in this region including Molemen and a mysterious yellow mold-like creature known as Pohuaki. Assigned Attendants: Unknown Lava Fields- A region covered in volcanos and lava pools. It is watched over by a mysterious creature known as "It". Assigned Attendants: Unknown Ice Wastelands- A cold, snow-covered ice cap. It's fridged temperatures make it a location not many venture to. Assigned Attendants: Chillbert Attendants Randamonium! Attendants are the original inhabitants of Randamonium!. Thier duty is to greet those new to the dimension. Philbert- Phil is the leader of the trio of attendants. He rules over them with anger and threats, but means nothing by it and just wishes to do his job. Gilbert- Gilbie is a Randamonium! Attendant who was previously under command of Phil, but has since paired with Larry. He is quite smart but never is able to apply it to situations or conversations. Larry- Is an awkward attendant who has a unique ability to fly. He is best friends with Gilbie. Chillbert- Not much is known. He will make his debut in Rise of the Randobots. Other Characters The dimension of Randamonium! is filled with strange creatures and characters. Mr. Magicpants- He is an incompetent wizard who has the lifelong goal of ruling the world with a legion of zombie minions. He was employed by a mystery villain to kill Xanis and Katayru. He was trapped underground and lured unsuspecting Matoran into his clutches only to transform them into fog-farting zombies. He sent them to the Brown Room where he was humiliatingly defeated and abducted by aliens. Malinda- Malinda is the successor to Mr. Magicpants, and was hired by the same mystery villain. She takes orders from the him on a large screen inside her tower fortress located in the Lava Fields. She commands an army of Gnats, and has a hired assassin named Sam to carry out her evil plans. Gnats- A strange insect like creature who sprout wings when disturbed. They were semi-domesticated by an unknown enemy and given to Malinda to aid in carrying out the plan that was once given to Mr. Magicpants. Pohuaki- A strange yellow creature who carry red Rurus in their mold-like tentacles. They take refuge underground in colonies. Molemen- Monsterous creatures that live undergound and thrive on Matoran. Rando-Zombies- An undead matoran which eats brains and fart pure zombie-fog. They were originally created by Mr. Magicpants and were sent to kill Xanis and Katayru. The zombie curse was lifted after Magicpants was abducted by Bob and Glob, the aliens. "It"- A flaming headed creature who knows most of what goes on in Randamonium!. He taught Xanis and Katayru abilities to fight Malinda to save the dimension from destrucion by an unknown enemy. Category:Dimensions Category:Locations